


Body Issues

by EroticaPrincess



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticaPrincess/pseuds/EroticaPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I just read, that you mentioned your wish for a smutty naruhina FF and sending you some headcanons, to inspire you and I was like "HOLY SH**! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!" I love the idea, that Hinata would get low self-estem some months after Borutos birth, because of not feeling attractive anymore and Naruto would show, how sexy she still is. With kissing/licking/biting her stretchmarks and erotical words, to make her feel good ;) I hope, I could inspire you a tiny bit, 'cause I LOVE your writings <3</p><p>THANK YOU!  Ok!  I’ll make this short, simple and sweet, but sexy!  But I’m going to change the prompt around a little bit.</p><p>Rating: M</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and VIZ Media. I don’t work for those companies; I write for fun and for free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Issues

**Prompt:** Hinata’s body issues during her pregnancy.

**Rating:** M

* * *

_“Look at you and smile, thinkin’ **Damn she carrying me**!”_ \- **Common**

**Body Issues**

“Keep your eyes on the mirror, Love”, Naruto instructed his wife Hinata as he trailed languid kisses from her neck down to her curved, pale shoulder.  “I want you to see yourself the way I see you.”  All the while never breaking eye contact from the mother of his unborn child.

Hinata did as her husband instructed but it was a formidable task for the insecure newlywed.  Standing in front of their full-length mirror together, she was naked and cradling her heavy belly.  She was six months pregnant with their first child and although she knew her body would drastically change, witnessing it unfold only made her self-esteem plummet. 

Her once flat stomach, taut with muscles from years of strenuous training as a ninja was now enormously rotund.  Sweeping along her translucent skin were hideous stretchmarks that resembled bright scarlet tears in white rubber.  It seemed they were everywhere on her body too; her hips, the back of her thighs and calves.  And she tried everything to rid of skin of them (even speaking privately to Tsunade about them) but to no avail.  They unsightly scars were there to say.

Hinata’s prominent breasts were larger than ever, swollen with milk for feeding.  She couldn’t fit any of her old bras anymore and had to walk around bra-less.  This caused the globular mounds of flesh to sag and slightly flatten against her torso.  It saddened her because she was always self-conscious about her breasts for years, choosing to wear heavy coats to conceal their shape.  However after marrying Naruto, Hinata became more confident with her ample bosom after he continuously told her how much he enjoyed them.  And now, they too no longer looked the same.

Her pink areolas widened, the circumference twice as large as they used to be.  To her they looked strange, large, dark pink circles against pure white skin.  And her breasts were tender.  Oftentimes Naruto would try to kiss and fondle them, however Hinata would wince and turn away in pain, embarrassed her husband could no longer derive pleasure from them.  

And other times they were sensitive, _too_ sensitive.  The slight rubbing of the fabric of her shirts would make her nipples stand at attention.  It was humiliating whenever she would take a stroll in public and everyone in the village would stare.  The weird looks of the villagers did little to placate her insecurities.

Hinata’s feet and ankles swelled and she could no longer walk like she used to.  Now she had to waddle to adjust to the extra weight of her pregnancy. 

Her hormones were a mess!  Some times she would want to ravage her husband.  Other times she didn’t want him touching her.  The back-and-forth of her libido made her wonder if she was putting a strain on their marriage.  They were newlyweds.  Making love often came with the title, right?

She always wanted kids and Hinata dreamed of bearing Naruto’s children.  But at the moment that dream was deterred.  She felt ugly and unwanted.  Looking in the mirror at her body made her sigh dejectedly with disgust.

“But Naruto,” she voiced softly, frowning at her reflection.  “I don’t like what I see.  How can you still find me attractive when I look like this?”

“Because,” Naruto traced the tip of his tongue along his wife’s upper arm and her shudder of pleasure and prickled goose-flesh caused him to mentally grin.  “You’re carrying our child— _my_ child.  That makes you sexy in my eyes.”

A light rouge flushed over her cheeks and she gently smiled at the reflection of her husband in the mirror.  “Thank you, Naruto.”

His piercing blue eyes met her soft lavender orbs in the mirror.  Reaching around her to cup a heavy, fleshy mound of her breast, Naruto nibbled along her upper arm down to her elbow and back again.  “Don’t thank me yet, Love.  I want to _show_ you how beautiful you are to me.”  

Before she could prevent it, a passionate moan escaped her mouth from her husbands nibbles on her arm and his fingers stroking, fondling, and tugging her breast.

“They’re not tender today, Love?”  Naruto’s other hand cupped the neglected breast.  He pushed them together and squeezed firmly, eliciting another erotic moan from his wife.

Hinata only shook her head no.  Swallowing thickly, she replied, it feels good… what you’re doing.”  She controlled the urge to rub her thighs together to alleviate the pleasurable ache in between them.

“I’m gonna make you feel better.  C’mere.”  Releasing her breasts to cradle her hand in his, Naruto led his wife to their bed.  He sat on the edge and instructed Hinata to lift one foot to place on the bed next to his thigh.

With a little help from her husband, Hinata did as told.  She blushed burgundy as her nether regions spread open to him while balancing herself on her other foot.  

Circling his prosthetic arm around her back, Naruto’s left fingers slid against the dewy folds of his wife’s center.

“ _Ahh_ …!”  Hinata shut her eyes and cried out.

“Love, look at me.  Keep your eyes on me.”  Naruto’s fingers rubbed faster, violently against the wet, pink flesh of his wife.  Hinata’s lids fluttered open and she looked down at her husband, clutching his shoulders for support as she rode against his hand.

“You’re… beautiful…” he breathed in sync with his ministrations.  “Don’t… ever… let… me… hear… you… doubt… your… self…”  Two fingers slipped inside and that was all it took for Hinata’s world to fade black.

Her thighs quaked and she grabbed the back of Naruto’s head, holding him close to her bosom.

Swallowing the air around her, Hinata’s hips moved on their own accord.  She kept riding Naruto’s hand, rubbing herself furiously to complete her orgasm.

Nuzzling his head in between her breasts, Naruto’s fingers pushed and dived deep within her at blinding speeds.  Her juices soaked his hand, sluicing down his wrists leaving clear, filmy trails along his skin.

He bit, licked and suckled her breasts, all the while whispering how gorgeous and tempting she was.  

Although his words were muffled against her breasts, Hinata understood him fully.  Leaving trails of crimson along his back from the scratches she put there, Hinata felt every bit sexy and desired.  And from this moment on, she will no longer allow her insecurities to plague her thoughts.  Naruto loved her, every bit of _her_.

* * *

I’ve never been pregnant and I’m sure there’s some inaccuracies here.  But whatever.  It’s late.  I have to be up at 5AM for work.  I hope you all enjoyed this NaruHina short.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never been pregnant and I’m sure there’s some inaccuracies here. But whatever. It’s late. I have to be up at 5AM for work. I hope you all enjoyed this NaruHina short.


End file.
